1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing apparatus of a fully automatic washing machine incorporated with a washing course for dry-marked clothes, and more particularly to a washing apparatus for efficiently cleaning clothes indicated with a dry mark in a fully automatic washing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A full automatic washing machine capable of cleaning suits clothes indicated with a dry mark has recently been on the market as shown in FIG. 1, of which construction will be described below.
A washtub 10a is rotatably installed within an outer tub 1a, and a plurality of thruholes 12 are formed in an inner circumference of washtub 10a. A washing blade 6a is installed to a lower center of washtub 10a to be rotated clockwise and counter-clockwise during performing a washing operation by receiving power from a motor 2a. A washing net 11a formed of a flexible material is installed to an upper portion of washing blade 6a for preserving and cleaning the laundry indicated with the dry mark within washtub 10a.
Therefore, the dry-marked clothes are put on washing net 11a within washtub 10a, and washing blade 6a relatively larger than a conventional washing blade is rotated clockwise and counter-clockwise. By doing so, washing blade 6a is agitated to upwardly beat flexible washing net 11a for applying a slight warping in addition to a waterstream within the washtub 10a thereby cleaning the dry-marked clothes.
Meantime, in place of the above-described method for cleaning the dry-marked clothes, washing blade 6a is rotated clockwise or counter-clockwise for 20.about.30 seconds to agitate the washing water for dissolving a detergent, and the laundry is soaked into the water with the dissolved detergent during the remaining washing time to finish the washing course. Otherwise, the washing is performed via a typical wool course.
In the conventional fully automatic washing machine for cleaning dry-marked clothes, however, since the clothes must not be damaged during the washing operation, the cleaning mainly depends on the washing waterstream. Also, the washing machine is driven by the clockwise and counter-clockwise rotation of washing blade 6a to involve just a slight flow of water within washtub 10a and a powerless intensity in the washing waterstream, so that the washing does not degrade the reliability of the product.